


The Ride

by roseyrosi



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, no tw as of yet, sookai, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyrosi/pseuds/roseyrosi
Summary: Soobin remembers his youth. This memory is the most clearest. Regret doesn’t begin to explain what he feels.





	The Ride

Midnight train rides were the scariest and best parts of my youth. It always depended on the passengers. Now writing this as a 28 year old, I can’t help but think about the most terrifying train ride when I was 20. 

It was pitch black outside. Once the train left the underground, I felt like I could breathe. I opened my book and started reading. I forgot what the book was called, I don’t think it matters right now. 

There was no one in my cart. It was relieving. I’ve had encounters where people feel the need to talk to me if I’m the only other person in the cart. Annoying. 

I put my book away since the plot wasn’t moving fast enough for me to get invested so..... looking out the window it is. 

The city lit up. Shrouded in darkness was little boxes of light, reflecting against the water. I fell under a trance. The city was now just long beams of light, the train was going a bit too fast. I felt overwhelmed for some strange reason. My heart started racing and I couldn’t understand why. As I tried to regain my composure the cart door slid open. A young boy came walking in and closed the door once again. He sat by a window, all the way across the cart from me. 

I don’t think he was older than 17. Super tall though. He looked scared, but I probably did too considering it was midnight and all. I can’t imagine being a minor on a late train. 

I looked back outside the window. The train was louder than my music, but i couldn’t be bothered to increase the volume. I let the sounds overpower the music, white noise has become a fad these days.I heard a cough. I ignored the boy, I’m sure he’d be embarrassed if I noticed. I kept my head against the window... the city now blurry lights, the darkness of the towns would now be my view. 

I wondered. Why is the boy on the train at midnight? Shouldn’t he be home with his parents? Wait. I shouldn’t assume someone’s life... but then again he could he assuming mine. Human nature I guess. 

I tilted my head a bit so that I could look at him. Discretely. His dark blue sweater was too big for him, it hung over like a cape almost. His sneakers and shirt looked expensive. His dark brown hair covered his eyes, he had a very light complexion. Even 8 years later his face is ingrained in my memory. He was pretty. 

One thing I’ve learned taking the train daily: people who get off at the last stop look the most tired and sad. I think that youtube video about how commuting can make you unhappy might be right. I unfortunately, am one of the people who get off the last stop. It wouldn’t be that long until the boy gets off, I thought. 

The city wasn’t visible now.

My mood took a dive suddenly. I felt alive when in the city. The bright lights compensated for my lack of energy and sleep. I feel sad going into the city and leaving it. To this day I have a weird relationship with it. 

The boy fell asleep. He had laid his head on the window, his eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar. Should I wake him up? I thought. Maybe he’ll miss his stop. But what if he gets off the last one? ... That seems unlikely. Well I’m sure he’ll wake up. 

The train stops at the first of five stops. The kid jolts awake, peaks outside the window and closes his eyes again. With his hand he quietly counts five. Maybe he is getting off the last stop. He falls back asleep pretty quickly, lucky. 

Second stop. He doesn’t open his eyes this time, just puts up a second finger, index finger to be exact. I can’t understand this kid. I’ve never seen him before yet he’s going to get off my stop. My town is small, I would have seen him at least once. The train stops again for the third time. But he doesn’t count or open his eyes. He knocked out. I laughed a bit. Cute. 

I look at my phone. 12:45am. I still had school work to do after this. Psychology really is kicking my ass this semester. I feel tired already thinking about the readings I have to get done. Fourth stop. I wonder if I can skim through it and just hope for the best next class. I look out the window one last time before I notice the familiar town clock. I stand up putting my backpack on my shoulder and go towards the door. I turn to the kid. He’s still asleep. I walk over to the door near him. 

Once the train stops, he doesn’t react. I stand there for a second until I tap his leg. He jolts awake and stares at me. I motion my head to the open door, and he looks outside. He walks out the door, and I follow suit. 

“Thank you.” He says. His voice was pretty. I nod in acknowledgement. 

We both walked in opposite directions. Once I got pretty far I turned around to see him walking away with his head down. The lights of the train station no longer protected him, the darkness taking him hostage. 

I should have ran after him.

I shouldn’t have let him go.


End file.
